People Are Strange
by Crappypasta
Summary: Joey, a shy-skinny boy, moves to Santa Carla, a town supposedly taken over by vampires. At first, Joey didn't believe in anything supernatural, until a figure warns him in a dream about a mysterious man named David. Suddenly, its all about David and Joeys journey to figure out the gorgeous mans eep all day, party all night. Never grow old, never die. Its fun to be a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Boys Fanfiction

**Author's note:**

**This is my first Lost Boys fanfiction so please go easy on me. ^_^ I guess some of it might be lemon and some will definitely be yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. Though, I will tell you that if there is lemon, it'll probably be soft. This was supposed to be a oneshot but if you guys like it, I'll probably continue. AND most importantly, please enjoy!**

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE MAIN ONE THAT'LL BE INTRODUCED SOON!**

Chapter 1

"This is town is…strange…" I muttered, my face slouched on my hand, propping myself up as I stared out the window of the car, clearly unamused. "Strange is good, change is as well." My mum said from the driver's seat up front. "Hey, the town may be strange but strange is different and different is unique. I think you'll come to like Santa Carla very much." Mum added as we drove through the coast town, Santa Carla.

Leathered bikers rode by, cluttering the streets. Men dressed in tight leather with wild hair took over the streets, their motorcycles blared loudly like jets in the skies. Goths and punks sat around the curbs or outsides of shops, smoking a cigarette or having sloppy make out sessions with girls with large breast in tight clothes. My mum, too focused on her driving, didn't notice the worst about this town but that was all I saw. I grimaced at the people as we drove by and they grimaced back.

"Joey, as soon as we get to grandmas, help unload the car." My mum called out from the front seat as we parked at a large gothic mansion, like the ones in the scary movies, next to a beat up shack. Groaning loudly and obnoxiously, I stepped out of the car and circled around the back to the trunk. After popping it open, I reached in. I grabbed the biggest box I could find and trudged towards the front door of the house. Gravel crunched beneath my feet, echoing in the silence of the deserted area. It was quiet, too quiet for a lively place like this, though there were only two houses here, my grandmas and the shack.

Upon glancing towards the only other house in this area, I happened to spot some sort of figure, I could only guess to be a man, standing in one of the windows on the second floor, watching me. Within seconds of me staring, it quickly vanished. I thought nothing of it and continued on my way.

It didn't take long for mum and me to unpack due to the fact that it was just the two of us. And it didn't take long for curiosity to get the best of me. I quickly made my way out of my room to explore the large mansion my grandma supposedly owned with her, at one point, husband.

No one really knew how my grandfather died but I did know it was pretty grim. All I'm saying is the detectives couldn't find all the pieces to him. In fact, lots of people have been disappearing or killed in this town, as I had overheard. Some say vampires ruled this town and that was partially true what with all the Goths and bikers here.

My mum and my grandma went out around the town to explore and this was the perfect time for me to sneak around, looking in doors and cellars I was told not to look in. As I was walking through a long hallway, I passed a mirror and stopped. I surely didn't like what I saw; dark hair, pale skin, extremely skinny figure, I was not a pretty sight in my eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say I looked like a vampire…Or maybe I've been watching too much twilight. Either way, I wasn't my biggest fan.

I tiptoed through the hall, peeking into doors; some were closets, some guest rooms. The door at the very end of the hall led out to the back yard, which was a cemetery…ironically. Deciding to wander around the graveyard, I threw on my knee-high combat boots and grey hoodie and jogged out the back door.

I read a few names on the tombstones but quickly grew tired of it and went on towards a small stream downhill. It was a clear water stream, giving me a crystal clear view of the rocks beneath, river rocks to be exact. I sat by the river, pulling out my phone. I began to text my old friends from back home, sighing longingly and my friends texted me how much they missed. Some girls on facebook even posted statuses saying how much they regretted not asking me out while I was there, which surprised me strongly. How could anyone want to date someone like me?

CRACK. Within the silence, other than the quiet trickling of the small stream, I heard a twig snap, causing my ears to perk up to the sound. I sat there for a moment before standing slowly, scanning the area. The people around here weren't exactly safe and if anyone saw someone the size of me sitting around by myself, they'd probably beat me up. "Hello?" I called out, looking around cautiously as my voice wavered. "Whoever it is…s-show yourself!" I demanded, feeling slightly bolder as I held out a useless little pocket knife, somehow expecting it to protect me. For a moment, I swear I saw something up in the trees. Leaves of the tree in front of me rustled and fell to the ground as the figure quickly disappeared, leaving me wondering once again.

**Ok so this is only chapter one I guess and I know it took a while to start off but the next chapter will be better and most likely longer so please stay tuned! Thank you for reading and I'll try to continue as soon as possible! ^0^**

2


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Boys Fanfiction

I looked around the trees, scared whatever was in the trees was still there, waiting, watching. Rustling sounded from another tree nearby along with a soft…muttering? I quickly spun around and threw my pocket knife towards the tall oak tree. It hit the trunk with a thwack and caused something to shriek startlingly. Within seconds, something fell to the ground next to the tree, the thud echoing loudly in the forest. I hesitantly stepped towards the figure lying on the ground, most likely injured what with the noises it was making. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a human dressed in tight black jeans and a black leather jacket. His dark brunette hair was tousled and fell just about to his jaw line. Though his white shirt was skin tight, showing off what muscles he did have.

"H-Hello?" I called out nervously, approaching the boy lying on his back. I kneeled to him slowly and studied him carefully. Was he hurt? Why was he spying on me? WHO was he? His skin was extremely pale, even more so than mine. And…he was gorgeous. I reached out to caress his face, oddly for me, but he shifted, causing me to rip my hand back. Instantly, the man's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. I jumped and crawled backwards on my hands and knees as he looked over. His eyes were a bright blue and he looked to be a few years older than me. As scared as I was, the mysterious man's eyes were filled with fear, confusion, and anger and when he opened his mouth to speak…fangs poked out. "Don't trust David," was all he said before jumping up and running off, disappearing in the dark woods. "Wait, who's David?! Wait!" I called out as I stood but it was no use. He was gone.

I made my way home, my eyes glued to the ground as I tried to process what happened earlier. _"Don't trust David."_ Who was David? Some sort of gang member? Maybe he was a serial killer. But what did I know?

"I'm home." I announced as I stepped into the house and removed my jacket. My mom rushed to me, an excited look on her face. "Joey, I'm so glad you're home! A visitor just came by, said he lived around the neighborhood and was eager to meet you." She explained as I removed my boots. "He told me to give this to you as a welcoming present. See. You can make friends here!" She said, handing me a small box with some sort of small object inside, as I guessed from shaking it. "Gee, how nice." I said sarcastically as I headed towards the stairs to my room. My mom followed close behind, pondering about something. "Oh now, what was his name again? Well, shoot. Hmm.." She paused for a moment before smiling. "David! That's his name! Oh and he was such a pretty boy, I think you'll love! He has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." She said dreamily. My eyes widened and I froze. "David?" I asked after a moment. "Yea and he's sooooo polite and well mannered. He's perfect for you!" She exclaimed. "Mom…I'm not gay.." I said as I turned to her, looking at her with confusion. "You're not? Well, I always assumed you were what with those tight pants." She said, circling me. "MOM!" I snapped, stomping upstairs. My mom tried following me into my room but I slammed the door and locked it, not allowing her in. "Come on, Joey! Let me in please!" My mom cried outside my bedroom door. "Go away!"

**Geh…Sorry this one is really short, ill make it up to you guys in the next chapter XD but yea, thank you for reading! Oh! And how about a question of the day?**

**QOTD: What do you think was in the box that david gave to joey? Leave your guesses in the reviews! =u= **

2


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Boys Fanfiction

**Oh my glob guys, you just…HNNNNG you guys are amazing. Thank yooou all for reviewing on the last two chapters! Each review made me smile (AND FANGIRL). I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it and because you did, I'm continuing it. The reason why I hadn't continued it earlier than now is because of…SCHOOL! But for you guys, I'd do anything. Enjoy! :D**

"Joey…awaken." A voice echoed in my head and my eyes fluttered open. "Hnn?" I sat up sluggishly and looked around, a confused expression plastered onto my face. "Who…Who's there?" I asked sleepily and looked around, only growing more confused. "Where am I?" I asked and stood up weakly. My knees buckled slightly as I took in my surroundings. It took a second for my eyes to adjust due to the lack of lighting in the area. It smelled damp and was dark. I began to walk steadily, my footsteps echoed.

A loud sigh drew my attention towards an old, wooden rocking chair, its squeaky rocks ringing in my ears. I approached it slowly, tilting my head to the side curiously. Upon reaching the wooden chair, it stopped rocking abruptly. But what caught my attention after that scared me. A stifled laugh sounded from behind me, causing me to spin around out of instinct. Standing behind me was the man I saw in the woods; gorgeous hair, amazing eyes, absolutely stunning. "Joey…promise me you won't trust David?" He asked after a nervous laugh. I was speechless. I had no idea who this man was and why he kept speaking of the David but I had had enough.

"He gave you a little box, didn't he? Please Joey, I beg of you, don't open that box!" he pleaded, stepping forward to grab my shoulders. I quickly jerked away, not wanting this man, which I didn't even know, to touch me. "N-No, no don't touch me…Stay away from me!" I cried, fear obvious in my eyes as I stumbled back. "Who are you?! What do you want?! And who is David!?" I screamed. I had never been this confused in my life and never in my life had I raised my voice as loud as I did. The man made no move to come any closer to me. Instead he just stood in the same position, as if his feet were nailed to the ground, and looked at me hurt. He opened his mouth to speak, to answer me…but everything went white.

"Time to wake up, Joey." Mum said from my bedroom window as she ripped open the curtains, letting in beams of morning sunlight. I hissed and crawled back under the blankets as the sun burned my eyes. "Muuum…What time is it?" I whined from beneath the blankets. "Eight a.m, dear." She responded as she made her way over to my other window to open the curtains (or in other words, to cook me alive). I shot out from under the blankets, my hair a mess. "Eight?!" I yelled, looking at her like she was a madman. "Yes, it's about time you woke up and did something for once. I need you to go to the store so I can give grandma her bath." She replied, walking to my bedroom door and putting her hands on her hips. "But…But mum!" I protested but she put out her hand to stop me. "No buts!" She snapped, reaching into her pocket and laying a twenty dollar bill on my desk. "Take this and go down the street. Get milk, eggs, cake mix, butter, and a pack of frozen chicken legs." She listed as she walked out. "Stupid old prune…baths and what…could die any day now…" I mumbled as I crawled out of bed. "I heard that!" my mom called from downstairs. I smacked my lips and rolled my eyes.

As I hurried to get ready, throwing on a simple hoodie, I remembered the small decorative box that so called "David" gave me and peeked at it sitting on my night stand. I quickly snatched it and shoved it in my hoodie pocket then made my way downstairs. After I wrote a grocery list, I hopped on my bike and I was off.

"Milk. Eggs. Cake mix. Butter. A pack of frozen chicken legs." I read off the list as I parked my bike and headed into the small grocery store. It wasn't very busy today so I was able to get my stuff and get out. As I rushed down the quiet aisles of the store, eager to get home and just sleep, I felt as I were being watched, as if someone were following me. I peeked over my shoulder as I reached into the fridges to get milk and saw a man dressed in all leather with blonde hair that was particularly long in the back. His eyes were a bright blue and he seemed to be fiddling with stuff around him but not actually paying attention to it. I looked at him suspiciously but turned and headed toward the cake section.

Each time I picked up an item for my list, I'd peer around me and always spot the same man standing near me but never looking at me. It sort of scared me to think I was being followed, and being followed by someone like that for the most part. I quickly paid and scurried out, tossing the groceries in the basket on my bike, then hopped on. From nearby, I heard a quiet scoff. I turned to look around and spotted the blonde from the store leaning on the outside walls of the store, taking a few drags of a cigarette but…this time he was looking straight at me and holy shit his eyes were playing mind games on me. For a moment, I couldn't even break my glance from him until he himself made a move. He winked, put his cigarette out on the wall of the store, and disappeared around back. Scared as hell, I rode off on my bike, rushing to get home to safety. But was I even safe in my own house?

**Thank you for reading and as always, review if you'd like more! ^_^ buh-bye!**

2


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Boys Fanfiction

**Geh, this one took a bit longer because of school and I'm trying my best to continue it. My main issue for trying to write new chapters is that I didn't know any one actually liked my stories. I just put it up for fun, didn't think anyone would read it. BUT you guys did! And you liked it! (maybe…I hope) so I shall continue! EENJOY! ~**

I rushed home and shakily set the groceries in the kitchen. Mum threw me a Gatorade along with a thank as I trudged upstairs to my room. She questioned if I was ok but I assured her I was fine (NOT). I walked into my room and shut my door. I could hear mum starting dinner from below. Slipping off my boots, I plopped onto my bed with an uneven sigh.

I pulled out the small box and studied it. The box was red with a black ribbon tied on top. Red wax was stamped onto the ribbon with the letter "D" engraved into it. I ran my fingers over the wax and slowly pulled the ribbon off, opening the decorative box. Within the box was a tiny glass bottle containing an odd…red liquid? At first I thought it was some sort of beauty product what with the beautiful looking glass vile in a pretty box until I noticed a small card attached to the top of the bottle with a silk red ribbon that read, "Drink Me." Now, I knew no way in hell would I drink some mystery liquid a mystery guy gave me… Though, I guessed that the "D" stood for none other than David.

For a moment, I just sat on my bed, feeling the smooth glass that held the scarlet liquid. I knew I shouldn't drink the liquid so I decided, at the least, I would smell it. The liquid was held in the bottle with a small cork top, which I yanked out with ease. I hesitantly brought the bottle to my nose and sniffed softly. I quickly pulled the bottle away, wheezing dizzily. It smelled strongly of iron, causing my head to spin. For a second, I thought it was…blood… but I knew better. It was probably some sort of fancy wine and that's what he was trying to tell me with the card. Yea… That's probably what it is…right?

I set the bottle on my bedside table and tossed the box in the trash. I almost didn't want to pitch the box, what with it being so pretty but didn't really have a need for it. After cleaning my room up, I opened a window for some fresh air and headed downstairs for dinner.

As I approached the kitchen, I could hear my mom and grandma laughing on about something. "Oh and the time when he actually thought vampires were real! I think he watched too much twilight!" My mom exclaimed through a laugh. "Oh, yes! I remember when he came to visit when he was younger and used to come up to me and say, 'Granny, a man with light hair keeps following me. He says he's a vampire!'" My grandma let out a small chuckle with my mom just as I walked into the kitchen. They both looked over smiling. "Joey, we were just talking about you." My mom stood and ruffled my hair. I winced and glared at her. "Mumm.." I whined. She laughed. "Oh, Joey. You had such the imagination when you were younger." She said with a soft sigh as she looked at me lovingly. It kinda made me smile.

When I was ten, my dad said he was going to leave my mom saying she wasn't a good enough parent. He almost took me with him but my mom refused to let him take me. He would have fought for me but he really didn't give a shit about me and couldn't care less who had custody over me. In a fit of rage, he raised his hand to hit my mom (he had a very, very bad temper that always got out of hand). I was in the kitchen as my mom and dad were fighting and heard my mom scream. I had been cutting up a fruit for a snack and ran in, knife still in hand. Mom had always spoken of how dad would someday hit her and when he did, she told me to call 911. But dad was between me and the phone. I wasn't sure what to do but I knew I wasn't going to let him hurt mom. I lunged at him and stabbed him.

That was almost eighteen years ago. We never speak of it but at least mom was safe. Dad probably would have beaten her to death. Police didn't charge me nor take me to jail after I told them he tried to hit mom. Case closed. End of discussion.

Though, life wasn't all that bad when I was younger. We used to come here to Santa Carla to visit grandma to get away from dad before… Grandma used to always wait at the end of her gravel road, her silver hair pulled back into a bun as she waved as excitedly as she could. When we'd come in, grandma would always have grilled cheese sandwiches, salads, and apple juice for us. After that, we would eat ice-cream bars as we walked around, which always melted, for me at least. Back then, the town wasn't as bad. It wasn't littered with bikers and there were no reported murders. It was actually a pretty safe city. After my dad…died…things went downhill for the city. Bikers and punks started moving in but, luckily, my grandma lived way back in the woods, next to that beat up old shack. It didn't have anything to do with me killing my dad…it couldn't…

That beat up shack used to drive me nuts when I was younger. I never really saw who lived in it but I know whenever I went near it, the next day I'd have nightmares and, eventually, start seeing things. I debated if I was hallucinating until the figure I kept seeing everywhere started appearing in my dreams…two figures…my mistake. It was two figures I saw everywhere. Actually, come to think of it…the two men I saw when I was younger actually sort of resemble the two I'm seeing now: the blonde and the brunette. Could it be…no. No it couldn't.

I stifled a laugh at my mom and shook my head, sitting next to my grandma. Grandma was getting old. She wasn't moving as fast and didn't make meals any more. It's a shame. I would have killed for one last of her grilled cheese sandwiches. She looked over at me, smiling wearily as she sat on a small stool at the table. I smiled softly back and rested my elbow on the table, which she quickly smacked off and replied in her strict old lady tone, "No elbows on the table Joey." With that, I laughed and we laughed together.

Mom made cheese and ham sandwiches, French fries, and poured us a cold glass of milk. My grandma ate slowly as well as mom but I gobbled down my food. I hadn't been eating well lately what with all the bad dreams and anxiety. As I ate my ham sandwich in nearly four bites, my grandma and mom watched me carefully as if I was some wild animal that would hop over the table and attack them for their leftovers. Though, when I finished eating, all I had eaten was half of my sandwich, all of my French fries, and drank half of my milk. Pushing myself back away from the table, I stood and scrapped my plate. "Thanks for dinner mom." I said sleepily and kissed her cheek. I circled around the table and kissed grandmas cheek as well. "Night guys." I said with a wave as I headed back to my room. They both said their goodnights and I disappeared down the hall.

Hot water pelted my back as I sighed in content. I couldn't wait to get out of the shower and plop down in the cold sheets of my bed, curl up, and fall asleep. Just thinking about it made me sleepy. In fact, I nearly fell asleep in the shower. Quiet footsteps snapped me back to reality. I slowly turned off the shower water, slicking my hair back, and poked my head outside of the shower stall. Cold air blasted me in the face and I shivered as my soaked hair dripped small beads of water onto my nose. "Hello?" I called out, "Mom?" I called once again, thinking she had passed through the hallway or something. No response.

Giving up on whatever the noise was, I stepped out of the shower stall and grabbed a towel, quickly covering myself. I began to dry off, looking at my pale body with disappointment. Pointless pink and purple scares littered my body; my thighs, hips, stomach, and wrists. I'm not dragging my depression into this, all I'm saying is that I used to cut…for personal reasons but things have changed. I'm two years clean. I wrapped the towel around my waste and trudged to the mirror, wiping off the fog with my hand. As I reached into the cabinets for my toothbrush, my dark hair blocking my view slightly, something in the mirror behind me caught my eye. After doing a double take, my heart stopped and my eyes widened. Through the bathroom window, that showed a view of the backyard, stood a pale man with dirty blonde hair, dressed in leather. His arms were crossed and he was looking straight at me…amusement shimmered in his eyes.

**GASP. Oops…a cliff hanger. My bad! Haha yes, I ended this one with a cliff hanger…sorta… im not even sure but all you "The Lost Boys" fans out there most likely know who it is. XD aheh, well ill try to make most chapters long like this one but this one just had a bunch of background info. I hope you enjoyed and as always, stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

People Are Strange

**Whoo…Ok guys…ummmm…I don't know. Though, school's being a fudge frickle and it takes me time to type buuuuut…I'm glad you guys are patient and actually like them. ^_^ ENJOOOY! ~**

My heart pounding in my chest, water from my hair trickling down my neck, I stared at the figure standing in the window. My first instinct was to cover my body with a different towel, and I did, my cheeks turning a bright red. It didn't occur to me that this sleazy guy was watching me. The only thing I was worried about was someone, anyone, seeing my body. Correction, my **ugly** body.

Seconds went by as we stood in silence. After a moment, the figure inched towards the glass a bit, his head tilting to the side with interest. I looked from the bathroom door to the window, debating if I should run but the man shook his head, a wide grin cracking onto his face. I took a big gulp of air and held it, as if my breathing would anger him. Again, seconds passed. The next thing that happened caused me to freeze in place. One of his hands slowly snaked up to the window, quietly sliding it open with ease.

Wishing I had gone to bed instead of taking a shower, my life quickly flashed before my eyes. I thought about all the bad things he could do to me. Would he kill me? He's going to kill me…What about mum or grandma?

My hands began to tremble as I shuffled backwards, as far away from the window as possible. The pale man was quick to crawl through the window and once in, he paused, as if he didn't want to scare me. More silence. His grin only grew wider as he saw me grow more and more scared. After a short time, he finally spoke, "Looks like I caught you at a bad time." His voice was deep and smooth. I was stunned, at loss for words. Who was this man? Did I know him? Why the hell would he come through the window?! Just then, I realized, this man was the man who had been following me, the one that the guy in my dreams had warned me about, none other than David.

"Y-You stay back!" I screamed, chucking my toothbrush at him. He stepped aside, dodging the toothbrush easily. It hit the wall behind him with a quiet klink. "Woah Woah Woah." He held his hands up and shooshed me softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, small fry." He said with a deep chuckle which only intimidated me more. "You're David…aren't you? I've heard about you, I've been WARNED about you." I said and quickly regretted it, fearing he might hurt me. "I'm the one and only." Was all he replied, crossing his arms with a smirk. Long silence… "…why are you here?" I asked, clenching my towel nervously. "Did you get my gift?" he asked, changing the subject. "Wasn't the box pretty?" he asked with pride. I narrowed my eyes and stared at David, my nervousness slowly…easing.

"Yes…Yes I got your gift…it was nice but I haven't drunken it yet." I said after a while. "What is it?" I quickly added. David didn't answer. He just smiled though I could tell he wasn't always like this, not around other people. With that, he stepped closer, causing me to jump. "Well aren't you a jumpy one? …Not like any other I've seen…" He said quietly, finally approaching me. My back to the wall, I peered up at the taller male as he stood just a foot or two away from me. I held my breath. "I…I have no idea why I'm showing any interest to you but…you fascinate me…" David whispered. He went to caress my cheek with his leather gloved hands but hesitated. His hand dropped to his side and his eyes slowly lowered to the bottom half of my body. I looked at him oddly and looked down, finding nothing of interest.

"Such a small body frame… Someone could easily…break it…" David whispered, his hands running down my sides. I jerked as I felt his hands on my sides and turned my head to the side as his face inched closer to mine. His hot breath trailed down my neck and stopped at my collarbone. Suddenly, the feeling left and I felt cold again. David had stood straight and backed away, looking towards the bathroom door. I heard footsteps outside in the halls. David didn't look very scared but more worried. From the time that I had first seen him, this was the first time I've seen his expression different besides a smirk or glaring. "Drink it, drink my gift." He said without hurry. And with that, he was gone, hopping out the window, leaving me scared shitless.

I quickly dressed after shutting and locking all the windows, closing the curtains with it. After throwing on a BVB shirt and boxers, I quickly crawled into bed, still trembling slightly. At first, it was hard to sleep, but eventually, I drifted off to sleep, curled up cozily under the blankets to the soft rumble of thunder in the distance and the starting trickle of rain. Little did I know, I hadn't locked my window completely and David wasn't finished with his plans tonight.

**HA! David will be back for you Joey. -w- better watch ya back at night…and yo booty. XD anyways, I don't have that much to say about this chapter except some chapters might be slightly sexual but aren't that bad. Don't let it stop you from reading! ^_^ yep so thank you for reading and check in for more! Buh-Bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

People Are Strange

**Bleh so I got a little lazy with this one… Thanksgiving (Food Day) being here and all, I've been pretty busy. But yea, ENJOOOY!~**

The wind whistled along with the quiet pitter patter of rain. Thunder rumbled, shaking the house slightly, as lightning cracked and lit up the room. Within the silence that filled my room, I heard the window slide open and the storm sounded louder than before. Not long after, I heard heavy footsteps. I could tell they were boots because of how deep they sounded. Then, the window slid shut so quietly, I almost didn't hear it, shutting out the noisy storm. Being half asleep, I thought maybe I was dreaming but sat up to check anyways. My blurry eyes struggled to scan the area but I was exhausted. After convincing myself nothing was there and that I was probably dreaming, I fell back onto my pillow and shut my weary eyes. I swear I heard shuffling but ignored it, thinking maybe it was the wind.

After about a minute, I was almost fast asleep. Suddenly, I awoke to someone stroking my hair affectionately as the mattress caved in slightly towards the mass at the edge of the bed. The person was murmuring incoherent words. I groaned slightly and my eyes fluttered open. As my eyes started to adjust, I realized I was lying my head on someone's lap as the figure leaned over me, watching my every movement. My eyes struggled to adjust because it wasn't quite bright out yet, the sun hadn't risen.

I weakly turned my head to the side and peered at my alarm clock. Slowly, the bright colored letters began to look clear and read,"3:30 a.m." I was snapped back to reality as the figure continued to stroke my hair. I slowly turned my head back towards the person, whose face was now clear. My eyes widened at the man leaning over me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

It was David. David was stroking my hair gently as he stared down at me in his lap lovingly. Lightning cracked and lit up the room, giving me a better view of his face. I thought maybe I was dreaming, so I reached up slowly and touched his cheek, which he seemed to enjoy as he let out a soft chuckle. I quickly yanked my hand back down as we gazed at each other for a few moments. Throughout that whole time, David watched me with curious eyes, as if I was the most interesting person in the world.

I opened my mouth to speak but only a whimpered came out as I saw him reach over to my nightstand and grab the little glass bottle he gave me as a present. "You still haven't drunk this yet?" He asked irritably as he titled the bottle to the side, letting the red liquid coat the insides of the container. I clamped my mouth shut and shook my head quickly, scared that if I spoke, it'd anger him. As he looked to me, his expression softened a little. With a sigh, he spoke, "If you weren't so damn cute, I'd kill you this very moment." David said angrily. I looked at him, fear forming in my eyes. He did a double-take and started to smirk. "Oh, don't worry, kid. I'm not going to kill you, you idiot." He said through a laugh. Even though he sounded sincere, I still couldn't ease myself.

After staring at each other for a few moments, i frowned slightly. "...Uh...How did you get into my room?" I asked, curious at how he managed to break into my house without my mom or grandma knowing. He raised a finger to his lips and shooshed me. "It's a secret." He whispered. "D-Don't get cocky with me, old man." I said daringly but quickly regretted it. He glared for a moment but started to smile. "Someone's bold..." He murmured. "Besides, I'm only twenty two...hundred..." He added the last part quietly. I ignored it.

I went to sit up, to crawl away from him, but he put his hand on my chest and pushed me back in his lap roughly "H-Hey!" I whined and squirmed around. "Woah, woah...calm down smalls..." He said with a small laugh, watching me struggle with amusement. "Let me go before I scream..." I threatened. "Tsk, tsk. Babe, relax." He said softly. "BABE?!" I squealed but he ignored me and went out. "I'll leave as soon as you fall asleep..." He said, a smirk growing on his pale face. I glared at him uneasily and jolted a little as he went back to stroking my hair softly. I stared up at him nervously, looking into his blue eyes. "...Ok..." I agreed finally, the loving manner making me sleepy. David smiled and winked, relieved that I gave in.

Again, we just stared at each other as David showed me attention. "Relax..." He'd coo every so often, easing me a little bit more each time.

I was almost completely asleep, with David running his fingers through my hair, until he whispered something to himself that caught my attention. "What if...you were one of us? If only...If only..." He whispered then continued to fiddle with my hair, keeping quiet the rest of the time. And with that, I fell asleep.

"Joey? Joey wake up." I heard someone call. I groaned. "Joey...Wake up." Someone repeated. With another groan, I peeked open my eyes sleepily and looked around. My mom stood at a window, her hands on her hips. The skies were still grey and David was nowhere to be seen. "You look terrible. What time did you go to bed?" She asked with a surprised face. I almost went to ask, "Where's David?" But bit my tongue. After more than ten seconds without answering, she went on. "Never mind that. I have something very fun planned for this weekend!" She said happily, clapping her hands together. I sighed. "Great." I griped and got out of bed, not really caring if my mom saw me in my boxers and, for some reason, she didn't really mind either.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun!" She smiled. "I'm so sure." I said with a yawn. Without waiting for me to ask, she told me where we were going. "We're going camping!" She exclaimed with excitement. I stopped in my tracks, just as i had dug out a pair of pants from my dresser, and spun around. "Camping?!"

"Oh lighten up, Joey. It'll be great!" My mom said from the front seat of the car as we drove down the road. "No it won't." I mumbled. Ever since I was a kid, I've hated camping. The woods always freaked me out and almost every time, my family would tell scary stories which would scare the shit out of me. Yes, I was a scardy cat. "Don't worry; I brought water proof tents just in case it rains." My mom explained as the car rolled down a dirt path that led into a dark forest. As my grandma and mom spoke in the front seat, I thought of all the bad things that could happen while we were camping. We could be eaten by a bear or step on a thorn! Maybe someone would sneak into our tents and steal everything. What if our camp catches on fire or a wild animal attacks us?! Ok, maybe I was exaggerating but it still sounds dangerous.

Within minutes, we had stopped at clearing in the woods. By then, I couldn't even see the road anymore and the sky was beginning to grow dark. "Let's set up the tents." My mom said, pulling them out of the trunk. I sighed and nodded, not really wanting to argue. In the distance, I swear I heard someone call my name... Could have been my imagination. It didn't take long for us to set up our tents…at least for my mom and grandma…so maybe my mom had to help me set mine up. I'm not good at these things!

My mom set up a fire quickly as the cold night approached. After she was finished with that, she crawled into her tent. She shared a tent with my grandma and I had my own…GREAT. As I began to get into my tent, I swear, and I know I'm not crazy, I swear I saw someone standing in the shadows of the trees. I shook it off and quickly crawled into my tent. A small lantern lit up the tents space and whenever I moved around a lot, the tent would make a crinkling sound due to it being waterproof. I leaned over and blew out the lantern, lying on my back. I stared at the top of the tent and sighed softly as I began to think. _Where did David go? Why was he so interested in me? How does he always find me? Is there something about me that's different from everyone else he sees? _As I was thinking, listening to the quiet hum of bugs…I heard a twig snap.


	7. Chapter 7

People Are Strange

**Sweet children of Mary and John! I haven't updated this in forever. I know people have probably forgotten about it but if you haven't…Enjoy? Haha, I'll also be posting homestuck fanfics for different ships (yaoi ships only). If you have any ship requests, review and request a ship and maybe even a scenario. And again, ENJOY! :) **

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, glancing around frantically. Was mum or grandma awake? Just to keep myself calm, I told myself that mum or grandma was just going to the restroom. Again, there was that heartstopping snap. I quickly grabbed the matches and lit the lantern, clutching at the blankets nervously. I slowly crawled over to the tents opening and unzipped it, oh so slowly. I peeked my head out, swallowing hard as my eyes slowly scanned the dark area. I felt someone grab my shoulder firmly and I squealed, yanking away from the figures grasp.

I looked up quickly and let out a heavy sigh. It was my mum. "Shhh Joey, you're going to wake up your grandma." She chastised quietly. I held my chest and glared to my mum, angry that she scared me. She just had to sneak up on me, whether it was on purpose or not. "I'm sorry.. You scared me." I whispered and she rolled her eyes. "Joey, you're eighteen.. You're not still afraid of the dark, are you?" She teased and walked back over to her tent. "NO..Maybe..Just a little!" I called out in a whisper yell as she crawled back into her tent. I sighed softly and rolled back into my tent, keeping the zipper open half way for fresh air. I lied on my back, staring at the top of the tent as I left the lantern lit. I was still a bit shaken up.

"Keep it cool Joey.. It was just mum. She was just up for..whatever reason she was up. There's nothing out there.." I assured myself, my eyes fluttering shut as I shifted my hands behind my head. "Yeah..just get some rest. You're over reacting.." I whispered and let out a shaky sigh. "Overreacting? Or going crazy?" Someone mumbled. My eyes shot open and I sat up, looking around startled. My eyes landed on a figure sitting on the other side of the 'cramped' tent. It was David. He was sitting crisscross, gazing over at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. I crawled back away from the other with fear, not even able to speak. How the hell did he even get into my tent? The zipper looked as though it hadn't even been touched. "Calm down, kid.. I'm not here to hurt you.." He mumbled, resting an elbow on his knee, his chin in hand as he studied me lazily. He was absolutely gorgeous, I'll give him that. He was wearing tight leather jeans with a white tucked in shirt and a leather jacket.

The more I stared at him, the more I noticed. His ear was pierced and he rarely smiled. His eyes were a milky blue but they seemed dull, as though he had lost something dear to him and hadn't really quite gotten over it yet. He looked..lonely. "What do you want?" I asked shakily, keeping my distance from him. He huffed out slightly. "Well..I want your body but I have a feeling I won't be getting that any time soon.." He mumbled and sighed wearily. I looked at him dumbfounded before gasping, my cheeks a bright red. He took notice of it and began to smirk slightly. "No worries, I'm not going to rape you or anything.. I just came to talk.. You interest me.." He admitted quietly, closing his eyes for a moment.

I interest him? What the hell did that mean? That just sounded..stalkerish. David looked me over a bit as I stared at him, jaw hanging slightly. "Hey..Come here.." He mumbled, licking his dry lips. I swallowed hard. This was so not happening. I stuttered out a bit of nonsense before David let out a chuckle. "Come on..don't be shy." He whispered and gestured me over. I knew I'd regret this later but I slowly and hesitantly crawled over to David, stopping a few feet away from him. I bit my lip and sat in front of him. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with his staring. It felt like he was going to devour me with his eyes, if that was even possible.

David leaned close to me, causing me to flinch and squeak slightly. "Are you scared?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I stuttered out random things at first until he shifted and laid a hand on my knee, causing me to jump out of my skin. "You're scared aren't you?" He mumbled and I swallowed hard, too scared to even move away from the other. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his hot breath near my ear. He only whispered a small phrase at which I didn't get at first. "Drink the bottle." He whispered and suddenly I didn't feel his touch, his breath anymore. My eyes slowly fluttered open and to my surprise, David was gone. I looked around quickly but there was no trace how he even left. It was as though he just up and vanished.

I let out a shaky breath and glanced to my bag where the bottle was in. I carried the bottle every with me, mostly in my pocket. I couldn't figure out why I carried it everywhere I went but I just felt like I was safer with it. My heart twisted and I slowly laid down, blowing out the lantern. I stared off into the darkness, feeling an emotion that was indescribable. Why did David make me feel the way I felt? It was unavoidable. Though, of course I could just let it in, let in the feeling I dreaded most.

I slowly reached over into my bag, feeling the familiar smooth glass. I gently grabbed the bottle and gazed at it in my hands for a few moments. Maybe…David was trustworthy.. I popped off the lid and hesitantly brought it to my lips, downing the oddly tasting thick liquid. Then again, who was ever trustworthy these days?

**Yeah ok, hi. I hope you enjoyed this very 'VERY' late chapter. I've been a pretty lazy potato and I apologize. Homestuck Fanfiction will be posted soon so be expecting that. And again, if you have any ship requests, review review review. uvu**


	8. Chapter 8

People Are Strange

**Yes, I know, a new chapter this early. WOWIE. But I feel like you guys deserve it, the ones who actually read it, because I mean the last chapter was so late.**

**You guys deserve another chapter so soon. And yes, I realize I hadn't been doing my paragraphs right. ( I was supposed to be a new paragraph every time there's a new speaker. )**

**I just randomly You'll have to remember this is old and I just now got back into it. So as always, ENJOY!~ *bow***

It was so cold, yet his touch was so warm. His eyes were devouring me alive and I was scared, I was actually scared. I shifted, letting out a shaky breath as he gently grazed his lips against my neck, the dryness of them prickling my skin. It sent shivers up my spine and my lower lip quivered. My eyes wandered until the man sat up. It was David.

My eyes shot open to the sound of my name being called. I heaved out a breath and looked around before spotting my mom at the opening of my tent. I let out a sigh of relief and sat up.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" She asked with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair.

"It isn't that late.." I mumbled and my mum gave me an odd look.

"Joey, its three in the afternoon." She said sternly and stepped out of the tent to help my grandma with cooking lunch.

"WHAT?!" I snapped and quickly walked out of my tent. Though as I walked out, I let out a hiss and shielded my eyes. "Damn, when did it get so bright?" I asked, my eyes squinting from the foreign burning sensation in my eyes.

"Language Joey." My mum chastised, stuffing some clothes and a towel in a bag as my grandma stood in front of their tent, a towel wrapped around her.

"..wha.. What are you guys doing?" I mumbled confusion and yawned, which lasted 'very' long.

"We're going to swimming in the pond right down the road." She mom explained as I squinted in the extremely bright sun.

"Oh, swimming.. Do I have to go?" I asked, praying she wouldn't say yes. God, I wanted to sleep so badly.

"Of course you do, just grab your swim trunks and meet us down the road. Ok? I can't just leave you here." My mom instructed and I groaned, stepping back into my tent.

I threw off my shirt, starting to strip down as I pulled on swimming trunks. I glanced around before snatching up sunglasses, shoving them on my face. I didn't want to burn my eyes..again. I quickly put on a glob of sunscreen before walking out. I glanced around before spotting the road mum and grandma went down. I quickly jogged down the road before stopping at an opening in the woods. My jaw dropped.

In front of me was a clear water pond with brightly colored rocks on the bottom and a waterfall towards the back. Around the pond was soft green grass and I could see little fish and clams on the bottom. It was an amazing sight, I'd give it that. My mum and grandma were already in and gestured for me to come in.

I hestitantly walked to the edge and stepped in, shivering slightly at the cool water.

"Aw come on, Joey. The waters great!" My grandma called. I scoffed.

"Yeah! And how are you supposed to swim with sunglasses? Take those off!" My mum said with a laugh.

"No way! The suns way too bright." I griped and went in farther, the water now up to my waist. Though, I didn't take of the glasses. I couldn't. The two shrugged me off and swam around, talking about what was on their mind. I swam over to the water fall, curiously swimming under it. To my surprise, there was a small cave with soft sand on the bottom and a hole towards the top. Could this get any better?

I smiled and climbed up into the cave, plopping down on the sand as I shook the water from my hair. I looked up to the top of the cave, avoiding the sun as it actually..burned slightly. "This place is amazing.." I whispered, smiling a bit before going silent as I heard footsteps.

"You like it here? It is pretty shady for someone who is practically allergic to sun.." Someone mumbled. Golly gee.. I wonder who that could be..

**Yeah um..cliffhanger? Though, I'm pretty sure everyone knows who that is xD I didn't want the chapter too long so I ended it there. I usually write short chapters so I'll work on the ninth chapter right away! OFF I GO! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

People Are Strange

**Why hello there… HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT'S EXTRA LONG RARGHHHHH *clears throat* I mean uh..heh heh. The last chapter ended with a really sucky cliff hanger so have another chapter. Not sure if anyone reads this anymore but yeah. And shhhh, there will be smut soon. All my fanfics have a lil smut here and there. xD ENJOY!~**

I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh. I wonder who that could be. How did this guy even know I'd be here? Was he stalking me? Was he waiting in here, hoping I'd just stumble in? On another note, how the hell was he dry when you had to go under a waterfall to get in here? "You're allergic to the sun? Sounds like an excuse a kid who doesn't want to do gym would use." I muttered and turned, my sentence trailing off as my eyes landed on David. He was leaning against the wall of the cave, his arms crossed as he gazed over at me with the same monotone expression he always wore when we met. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun, some of the strands falling to either side of his face. He was wearing knee-high combat boots with skin tight black leather jeans and a white t-shirt under his 'signature' leather jacket. God he took my breath away. Wait what?! No.. Stupid brain!

"I said practically.. I'm practically allergic to the sun, you idiot." He muttered pushing off the wall and trudging over to me, causing me to swallow nervously. He plopped down on the sand next to me, stretching out one leg as he leaned back. My eyes trailed down his rather tight outfit and suddenly I felt self conscious about my own body. I was sitting there, soaked, in only swimming trunks.

"U-Uhm..about last night.." I started but heard David sigh heavily.

"Did you drink the bottle?" He interrupted, glancing over at me dully.

"Bottle..? Oh! Oh uh..yeah.. It kinda tasted funny though.. What exactly was it?" I mumbled and raised an eyebrow, fiddling with one of the strings to my short awkwardly. David seemed to almost sigh with relief and suddenly turned to me, grabbing my shoulders and causing me to squeak. "D..David?" I mumbled nervously, staring into the others eyes with a mix of fear and confusion. Before I knew it, David had me pinned to the ground, his eyes glaring down at me. He seemed almost..angry.

"Took you long enough.." He whispered and let a hand trail down my shaking side. I jolted and whined.

"W-Woah! Aheh, uh..Whatcha doin?" I asked with a nervous laugh, arching away from the others touch.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to fuck." He said plainly and my eyes widened.

"WHAAAT?! N-No way! I've saved my virginity for so long, I'm not wasting it now- Oh what would mother think?! This is wrong! Y-You're a guy and I'm- nononon.." I began to ramble, rolling onto my stomach as I tried crawling away but David pinned me down again, using his hand to cover my mouth. Right then, he had gotten closer to me than ever. So close his front side was pressed up against my back. His scent was almost intoxicating. He smelled like a..hospital?

"Be quiet or your mom will hear.." He hissed into my ear.

I sat there in shock, my cheeks a bright red. This was so not happening.. This couldn't be happening! After a few moments, David hesitantly removed his hand and sighed.

"God, humans are so jumpy, I swear..Are you going to be quiet now?" Humans? What did he mean by that? I nodded slowly and turned back around to face David, gazing up at him slightly flustered. For a few moments, we just seemed to stare into each other's eyes. I hadn't even noticed we were getting closer and closer until his lips actually pressed against mine. I froze as he kissed me softly, caressing my side as he did so. My first kiss.. He stole my first kiss.

"Nh.." I squirmed around, trying to push the other off with a grunt but he was gripping me tightly. After about a minute of struggling, I was panting from exhaustion and decided to give up. I might as well enjoy the kiss given it was my first. David pulled away with a noise of disapproval and stared down at me.

"Damn..who taught you to kiss, kid?" He muttered, running a thumb over my quivering lip.

"N-No one! That was my first kiss…" I admitted with a pout and crossed my arms, glancing away from the buffer male. He seemed to grow silent for a few moments before sighing softly.

"Then.. Let me retry that.. Just sit back, relax, and let me down the work.." He murmured. I blushed brightly and turned my head back towards the other to protest but it was cut off when David pressed his lips to mine again. He seemed so..carefree. It was almost as if we weren't too guys kissing. The thought of it all was almost shameful and all though for the longest time I thought I was straight, David seemed to throw that all away. Any guy out there could say there was no resisting a guy like David. He was fit, had gorgeous eyes, perfect hair, and such beautiful smooth skin. He was..perfect.

I sighed dreamily when David began to kiss me, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around the others neck. David shifted a bit, his hands rustling around a bit but I was too focused on the kiss to notice what he was doing. He ran his tongue along my lower lip, causing me to tremble slightly and hesitantly part my lips after what seemed like minutes. As soon as my lips parted, David eagerly slid his tongue into my mouth started exploring. With a quick shift, David was suddenly straddling me, causing me to wrap my other arm around his neck, gripping onto him tightly with a whine. David smirked.

David began to gently massage my tongue with his after he was satisfied with tasting every inch of my mouth. It was odd. David tasted almost..metallic, in a good way I guess. It wasn't terrible, almost gave me a better look into what his personality was given he was always so bottled up and dull aside from the occasional flirting.

David nipped at my bottom lip, lapping at my mouth slowly, squeezing a soft groan out of me. I had never felt this way with anyone.. My body seemed to feel numb in a way and my head was spinning. This feeling.. I liked it. We seemed to continue that for a minute or two, just making out, until David did something I didn't exactly expect. As David was kissing me, which was just enough for me, I felt his hips shift and gently press against mine, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin with a small yelp that was almost silenced by the kiss. David snickered silently and I pulled away from the kiss with a soft 'pop.' I swear I felt something pressing up against my leg. I looked up at David, my cheeks a bright red as I panted heavily. He seemed to just continue to smirk, licking his lips seductively. "Sweet.." He whispered.

God, why did I feel so hot and bothered?

I jumped and gripped David's shoulders when I felt him slowly begin to grind his hips against mine, making him bite his lip as my reaction. "W-Woah, uh.. D-David I don't think this is a good idea." I whimpered out, letting out a breathy noise at the odd shocking pleasure I was getting from this.

"Chill..it's just a bit of grinding..not like I'm taking your virginity or anything.." He murmured into my ear as I groaned shakily.

"I-I swear I'm gonna- ah..kill you when this is over.." I growled under my breath, gripping onto David, who snorted.

"I'd like to see you try, kid.."

"Who are you calling kid?!" I huffed angrily but David once again cut me off with an irritated kiss.

"Joey? Joey, we're going! Come along!" _**THANK GOD**_. Saved by the mom. David pulled away and huffed angrily as I sighed with relief, my eyes fluttering shut. But the truth was, I never wanted it to end. I wanted to stay this close to David forever, though I couldn't figure out why.

"Don't think I won't be back to finish.." David muttered and stood, turning away from me in annoyance. I let out a little 'phew' but froze when I looked down to my swimming trunks.

"F-Fuck, look what you did!" I whined as I stood up. David turned and looked me over, snickering to himself.

"You've got a boner.." He said bluntly and I stomped my foot.

"And whose fault is that?! That cold water better make it disappear before I get back to camp or you're gonna get it!" I threatened and stomped over to the caves entrance where the waterfall was.

"Hey, I barely did anything to ya. That was all you." David mumbled, holding up his hands defensively. I glared at him and huffed.

"You're a skilled old man..what did you expect?" I mumbled shyly, putting emphasis on "Old Man."

David looked me over with a dark glare, making me regret calling him that. I almost forgot how scary he could get.

"Joey! Where are you? Come on!" My mom called once again. I sighed and turned to David but before I knew it, I was being pushed into the pond with a splash. I returned to the surface, gasping for air as I looked around with confusion, still slightly under the waterfall. "..David?" I whispered in a quiet voice, running a hand through my hair to keep it out of my eyes.

He was gone.

**OHOHOHOHOHOHO THINGS ARE GETTING HEATED BETWEEN JOEY AND DAVID ;^} please don't hate me for the [slight] smut because there will be more. Just a bit here and there though. And I tried to make this chapter extra long because I haven't been working on it lately. I literally typed this in two days so xD I type pretty fast I guess? Idk, but yeah. I hope those who actually read this enjoyed it and reviews are always awesome and motivational. BYE BYE! :D**


End file.
